onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Styling Figures
The One Piece Styling series is produced by Bandai, which regularly releases new sets since 2005. Each set is composed by characters from the core crew, but sometimes a set includes some side-characters. Each figure measures 8 cm or 3.14" tall and every box contains a piece of candy, in Japanese a ramune. Each set features characters in different clothing styles, hence the name of the series. This series is also called Feeling Figure Collection because, although the Japanese name written in katakana is Styling, it's always subtitled by "Feeling Figure Collection ONE PIECE STYLING" in romaji, with the last 3 words all capitalized. One Piece Styling *Release date: 2005 *Price: ¥350 (¥367 with VAT) *Total of 7 characters in 6 boxes + 1 Secret (Nami dressed in white and blue) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2005/28869.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Sanji *Nami *Nico Robin *Usopp and Chopper One Piece Styling 2 *Release date: 2006 *Price: ¥350 (¥367 with VAT) *Total of 7 characters in 6 boxes + 1 Secret (Nami Variant) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2006/33244.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy and Chopper *Roronoa Zoro *Sanji *Nami *Rob Lucci *Paulie One Piece Styling 3 *Release date: early December 2006 *Price: ¥350 (¥367 with VAT) *Total of 6 characters in 5 boxes + 2 secrets (Nami with wholly white garments, Usopp without his mask and cape and Chopper with a red jacket instead of black) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2006/36729.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Nico Robin *Sogeking and Chopper One Piece Styling GRAND HOLIDAY ～Towards a Renewed Navigation～ *Release date: mid November 2007 *Price: ¥350 (¥368 with VAT) *Total of 6 characters in 5 boxes + 2 secrets (Nami with a pink bikini, Ace with his left hand emitting flame) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2007/49695.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy and Chopper *Sanji *Nami *Franky *Portgas D. Ace One Piece Styling Special *Release date: late March 2008 *Price: ¥350 (¥368 with VAT) *Total of 8 characters in 7 boxes *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/52947.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Zoro *Sanji *Usopp and Chopper *Nami *Nico Robin *Franky One Piece Styling TREASURE GATE ～Gate to the New World～ *Release date: early July 2008 *Price: ¥350 (¥368 with VAT) *Total of 6 characters in 5 boxes + 2 secrets (Nami with a pink shirt and a blue jeans, Robin with black garments) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/53039.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Nami *Chopper rendered into 2 characters (brain and heavy points) *Nico Robin *Shanks Jump Festa 2009 Limited Version *Release date: late December 2008 *Total of 2 characters (alternate colors of Luffy and Nami) Super One Piece Styling *Release date: early May 2009 *Price: ¥450 (¥473 with VAT) *Total of 6 characters in 5 boxes + 2 secrets (Nami and Vivi with pink garments instead of blue) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2009/54797.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Nami *Vivi *Carue and Chopper *Brook Jump Festa 2010 Limited Version *Release date: late December 2009 *Total of 3 characters (Luffy, Nami and Vivi in alternate colors) Super One Piece Styling ～Star Hero～ *Release date: late January 2010 *Price: ¥450 (¥473 with VAT) *Total of 5 characters in 5 boxes + 2 secrets (Ace in the same pose but with his right hand emitting flame, Hancock with a white dress) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2010/58856.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Boa Hancock *Marguerite *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Portgas D. Ace 3 in 1 Limited Edition *Release date: August 2011 *Price: ¥1,800 for a set of 3 figures *Total of 3 characters (Luffy, Hancock and Marguerite from Super Styling Star Hero, pearl version). Super One Piece Styling ～Wanted～ *Release date: late June 2010 *Price: ¥450 (¥473 with VAT) *Total of 6 characters in 5 boxes + 2 secrets (Nami with white boots, a pink bra and blue jean shorts, Robin with white shoes and a white cardigan) Featured Characters *Mini Luffy and Chopper *Nami *Nico Robin *Roronoa Zoro *Mihawk Super One Piece Styling ～Marineford～ *Release date: late December 2010 *Price: ¥450 (¥473 with VAT) *Total of 5 characters + 2 secrets (Ace with his hat, Hancock with a white color scheme) Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Portgas D. Ace *Shanks *Boa Hancock *Trafalgar Law Limited Edition - Set of 3 *Release date: mid-January 2011 *Price: ¥1,800 for a set of 3 figures *Total of 3 characters (Luffy, Ace and Hancock from Super Styling Marineford in alternate color schemes). Super One Piece Styling Supernova *Release date: late March 2011 *Total of 5 characters + 1 secrets (Nami with another colour) Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Nami *Jewelry Bonney *Eustass "Captain" Kid *X. Drake Super One Piece Styling EX Strong Brothers Special *Release date: late June 2011 *Total of 3 characters in their Strong World outfit *Premium Bandai web exclusive set Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Portgas D. Ace *Shanks Super One Piece Styling 3D2Y *Release date: early August 2011 *Total of 5 characters + 1 secret Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Monkey D. Dragon *Rayleigh *Marco *Perona *Marco (with phoenix fire) Super One Piece Styling Ambitious Might *Release date: late October 2011 *Total of 4 characters + 2 secret Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Sanji *Nico Robin *Keimi & Pappug *Secret : Nico Robin (rare color ver) *Secret : Papug Keimi (rare color ver) Limited Color Ver. For its Japanese release in March 2012, the PS3 video game One Piece: Pirate Warriors has been released along a sepia color version of Luffy. Super One Piece Styling Ex ～Gigantic～ *Release date: late December 2011 *Total of 4 characters released as 3 boxes Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy (New World ver.) & Tony Tony Chopper (New World ver.) *Franky (New World ver.) *Brook (New World ver.) Super One Piece Styling ～Reunited Pirates～ *Release date: February 2012 *Total of 4 characters + 2 secrets (Luffy with a blue short and a black shirt, Nami with a black jean and a white bra) Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Zoro *Nami *Usopp Site Navigation Category:Merchandise